Technologies for recognizing a fingerprint, a palm print, and the like are the most mature and inexpensive biometric feature recognition technologies. Fingerprint recognition technologies have been widely applied. The fingerprint recognition technologies may be applied to a door control system and a system of checking work attendance, and there are more applications of fingerprint recognition in the market. For example, the fingerprint recognition technologies may be applied to a notebook computer, a mobile phone, an automobile, and bank payment. Specifically with continuous development of smartphones, a large quantity of requirements related to the fingerprint recognition is generated. For example, the fingerprint recognition is used to unlock a mobile phone, to protect privacy information, and to ensure transaction security.
Most intelligent terminals have fingerprint recognition modules currently. Generally, to unlock a screen, a user needs to turn on the screen by using a power button or a home button. Then fingerprint verification is performed by using a fingerprint recognition module. If the verification succeeds, the screen in unlocked. However, it takes a relatively long time to unlock the screen in this manner.